Wicked Weekend
by Cheshire3324
Summary: When Sam's homicidal cousin Emily comes to visit, it's up to Danny to protect Sam from Emily's rath. DS Dedecated to my friend Myra. My first DP fic, so no flames please! This story WILL live up to it's rating later.
1. Bad news

Sam walked slowly, a little behind them. She didn't want to go home yet. Sam knew her cousin Emily would be waiting. She sighed at that thought.Emily was eighteen, and let's just say, that's where Sam learned to be so violent. "Sam? Is somthing the matter?" Danny asked, his voice filled with consern. He and Tucker had stopped to let her catch up. Sam held back a shiver. 'Danny sounds cute when he cares.' She thought, quickening her pace.

"I'm fine it just that..." she paused when she looked at Danny. He looked really worried and she felt nervous in his gaze."...My cousin will be staying with us for a few days." Danny looked almost terriffied. " Oooo!" Tucker cried suddenly. "You mean Emily? The one with the realy cute ass and is more gothic then you?" Danny and Sam replied with death glares. "Tuck, don't you remember what happened last time Emily was here?" Danny asked.

FLASHBACK

14 year old Sam sat silently. She didn't dare move more than was nececary for breath. 16 and 3/4 year old Emily called her name again. She was getting angrier with each call. "Come on Sammy! Don't you want to play doctor with me?" Emily called holding up a butcher knife. 'HELL NO!!!' Sam's thoughts screemed. She scrambled out from her hiding place and darted under the couch. She watched as Emily's shaddow passed her. Sam tried to ingore the pain in her arm and the blood that trickled down her cheek from the gash in her forehead. Something grabbled her ankle and she slide towards wall. Sam would have screemed but Danny's hand was over her mouth. Danny Phantom signaled for her to be silent and pointed to the door. He then dissappered. Sam slid along the back wall untill she could reach the door. She climbed out from under the couch and paused to see things begin to spin around in the room in typical horror movie fasion. Emily ran in just as Sam shut the door. She squealed in terror as her her butcher knife flew out of her hand and slammed into the wall, slicing into it like cake. Sam heard the scream and smiled. 'Good ol' Danny!'

END FLASHBACK

One year had past, but the memories still frightened Sam.

"Tuck, it took Danny and me four hours to bandage all the cuts."Sam scoffed, starting to quiver. Danny layed his hand on her shoulder. "We could stick with you and make sure Emily doesn't try to hurt you."Danny suggested. Sam's heart did backflips. Danny was offering to waste his weekend protecting her from Emily the Insane One. How sweet!

Sam began to blush and started digging in her pockets for her cellphone. She found it and dialed her home number. Her mother answered. "Hey mom. It's me, Sam." Sam said flatly. Danny removed his hand so she turned away from Tucker and him. "Hey! What's the big idea volantering my weekend? What if I had plans?" Tucker cried suddenly. Danny gave him a sideway glance and turned his eyes back to Sam, who was still on the phone. "Would you rather sit at home doing nothing or stare at Emily for countless hours?" Danny replied. "Emily." Tucker mumbled, bowing his head in defeat. "That's what I thought." Danny replied smugly as Sam hung up her phone.

"Well?" Tucker asked as Sam returned to her place on the left of Danny. " Mom's ok with you guys coming over. Emily isn't there yet, but it won't be long till she arrives." Sam replied.


	2. At Sam's House

The rest of the walk to Sam's house was quiet. Too quiet.

They reached the porch and Tucker descided to head home to get his PS2. "I'm not spenting a single day without it." He had said before running off. Danny and Sam went inside to be met by Mrs. Mason. "Sammantha, take your things up to your then come back down here, _alone_. We need to talk."

Sam shrugged and lead Danny to her room. "Make yourself at home." Sam said opening the door and throwing her bag on the floor next to her desk. "I have a feeling this is going to take awhile." She left, shutting the door behind her. Danny dropped his books on Sam's desk and sighed. "This is going to be one weird weekend." he said to himself. 'Wow. It has been along time since i've been here.'

Danny looked around. The posters of various bands that had hung on the walls had been replaced by a giant colage of pictures of Sam, Tucker, and himself. Sam's old, squeaky bed had been replaced with a water bed. Her comforter was made of black velvet, with matching pillow covers. A large stero system sat against the the only wall not covered in pictures with and exstinsive collection of CDs stacked next to it. He reconised the computer that Sam had got last Christmas sitting on her desk. A picture of Sam and himself dancing at the school dance was taped to the corner of themontor.

Danny smiled. 'Just like Sam' he thought, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Danny leaned back carefully as not to make the bed move too much. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Not for long!

Danny's ghost breath went off just as he heard Sam scream.


	3. HERE'S EMILY!

Danny barreled down the stairs. Sam was in process of running back to her room and they crashed into each other, falling to the floor.

"Sam? What's going on?" He asked, sitting up. Sam was laying on his chest, making it difficult. "She's here!" Sam cried, hiding her face in his shirt. 'This is so not like Sam' Danny thought helping her to her feet. Sam was normaly the one who stould her ground as Danny and Tucker cowered. But not this time. She continued to hide, begining to quiver. Danny did the only thing he could think of...

"Sam, it's OK. I'm here. I won't Emily hurt you," Danny whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I _promise_." Sam wimpered, then looked up at her friend. His crystal eyes shown bright but seriously, and his embrace was soft and cormforting.

"Thank you, Danny." Sam whispered back. The door creaked open as she stepped away. In walked Tucker, (carrying his backpack) and the terrifing Emily. Danny gasped. Sam had a right to be afraid. Emily had filed teeth that resembeled a vampire in every aspect. Her Black and red streaked, knee length hair was pulled up in pig-tails. Her grey tank top appeared to have recently had blood smeared across the chest as the stain stood out like a neon sign. Her black Tripp brand skirt was short and seem in every way... well, sluty. A spiked choker hung loosly at her throut, matching rist cuffs on her arms. Tucker was drooling.

Sam screeched and jumped back into Danny's arms. Tucker burst with laughter. Sam shivered and pulled back. 'Be brave! BE BRAVE DAMN IT!!!' Her thoughts cried. She bit her lip and faced her cousin.

"Hello, little Sammy!" Emily said grinning evily. Sam gasped and Danny grabbed her hand. "H...hi, Emily.How have you been?" Sam choked out.

Her grip on Danny's hand tightened and he winced in pain but kept his hold. He wasn't going to leave her.

"Well oviously not as good as you!" Emily's grin widened. Sam's eyes widened as she relised was she was talking about. She hadn't really taken it to mind when Danny had grabbed her hand but it was too late now. Sam faked a grin and looked at Danny. He shugged lightly. "This is Danny. And Tucker is the one thats drooling." Sam said polietly as possible. Emily and Danny locked their gazes. She wasn't going to break him down with just a look from her icy grey eyes. "Oh yeah!" Emily said turning her eyes from Danny to the door. She whisled and three figures scutled in. A little girl wearing a teddy-bear costume and twin brothers obedantly took their places behind Emily.

"This is Hannah, Charlie and Ethan. They are my adopted brothers and sister."Emily said smugly. Hannah couldn't be more than five and Charlie and Ethan were about eleven. " Oh! Emily, it's good to see you!" Mrs. Manson cried stepping out of the kitchen and hugging her niece.

Sam, Danny and Tucker took the oportunity to head for Sam's room. "Danny and Sam sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N..."Tucker sang once they were in the saftey of Sam's room. "Shut up!" Sam screamed. Danny snicked as Tuck seemed to shrink in horror and turned quickly to his backpack that sat on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam turned back to Danny. She paused.

Mrs. Manson could be heard coming up the hall, speeking to their guests. Danny's ghost breath went off as Emily passed Sam's room and his eyes narrowed. Sam and Danny smiled. They were sharing the same thought.

"Hello? What am I missing?" Tucker asked as he pulled is head out of his backpack and eyed the grins that were spreading across his friends' faces. Sam stepped over to the door way. "We said we need to ditch you and find somwhere to make-out." Danny said sacasticly, joining Sam at the door. Tucker froze, not sure if that was a joke or not. Danny and Sam stuck their heads out of the door and watched as the twins headed into their room, leaving only Mrs. Manson and Emily in the hall.

"Now Emily, I expect you to behave yourself." Sam's mom said sternly. "There is to be no boys here after bedtime without permission, no sneaking out and absoutly NO playing doctor with anyone." Emily nodded poiletly and entered her room at the end of the long hall. Sam pulled Danny back as her mom passed. They looked back down the hall to see a flash of green light just before Emily's door shut.

OOh! Chiffhanger #2!!! Do you like it? Read and reveiw please!!!


End file.
